


Open Wide

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker's Head, M/M, Praise Kink, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Subspace, Voice Kink, but only for one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Obi-Wan gives Anakin simple orders. And like a good boy, Anakin obeys.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToolMusicLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolMusicLover/gifts).



> My very good friend ToolMusicLover has, once again, graced me with one of her BRILLIANT ideas. Both of us have worked together and talked together to create this fun Housewife Anakin AU! it is exactly what it says! Anakin is a "Housewife" so to speak. I'll probably create a longer work that goes into more depth but for now, take this absolutely sinful thing that ToolMusicLover has planted in my brain and I just had to write. 
> 
> AND WOW THREE PORN POSTS IN A SORT OF ROW LOOK AT THAT. Yall better be enjoying your food smh
> 
> Enjoy the shitshow sluts!

The atmosphere of the house is rather still, and quiet. The only source of noise coming from the clean and tidy home they share is the sound of Obi-Wan’s typing. Anakin feels a gentle hand come to make itself a home in his messy curls. Anakin feels lucky that their kitchen table has enough room for him to comfortably kneel under. He feels the heavy weight of his Daddy’s cock filling every possible inch of room in his mouth, as drool positively spills down his face like an unstopping waterfall. He wants to swallow desperately, not only his spit but the sensational taste of Daddy as well. Anakin whines, as he looks to the ginger, who seems too focused on his work for his liking. Daddy should be paying attention to  _ him, _ not his stupid work! He should be paying attention to the good and obedient boy holding his cock in his mouth and warming it just as he should. Not to the dumb computer who doesn’t even love him back, it’s a machine! Which is why he shouldn’t feel as jealous as he does. But he really can’t help it. He just wants to be good and he wants Daddy to use him like the warm set of holes he is. Another whine slips from his occupied mouth and oh  _ finally  _ Daddy decides to look at him with those big beautiful blue eyes. 

“Now now darling, whatever seems to be the matter?” He grins, petting his head just the way he likes. Anakin tries to speak but promptly forgets about the thick cock stuffed in his mouth at the moment. Daddy laughs and that makes him a little mad. “Oh, my sweet don’t be upset. I know if Daddy’s cock wasn’t gagging that pretty and warm mouth of yours, you’d be pouting with those sweet little lips of yours.” With these words, he feels Daddy’s long fingers rub around his open mouth, where his lips meet his cock. Something deeply dark and possessive finds its way into Daddy’s eyes and Anakin can’t say he doesn’t like the look. Anakin is about to swallow when Daddy’s hands immediately tighten in his hair, and a moan is pulled from him. “Darling, did I say you could swallow? I want your spit dripping down that pretty face of yours, do you understand me?” 

Anakin tries to respond the best he can, but again, the large cock in his mouth prevents that. So he just makes an affirmative sound and hopes that’s enough. Luckily, his Daddy seems satisfied. So he continues with the task at hand, simply holding Daddy in his mouth. Just as he’s getting used to the stillness that this task provides, he feels Daddy’s hand tighten in his hair deliciously once more. 

“Baby boy, Daddy’s going to shove his cock all the way down your lovely throat, alright?” The softness of his voice doesn’t hide the fact that this is an order, that it’s going to happen despite if Anakin is ready or not. Anakin takes a deep breath and readies himself best he can. Daddy quickly shoves his dick deeper into his mouth and Anakin gags, an action that elicits a nice, long, and deep moan from his Daddy above him. “ _ Fuck  _ Anakin darling Daddy loves it when you choke on his cock baby, you’re so, so good. Such a good boy.” He says breathlessly, almost in awe. Anakin preens at the praise. He likes choking on Daddy’s cock and being a good boy, and if Daddy likes it too then why should he stop now? Anakin knows he’s supposed to sit and take, those were his orders, it feels  _ wrong  _ to disobey them, but he’s greedy. He loves hearing all these nice noises come from Daddy’s perfect lips. The lips that are so good at kissing him, and eating him out, and saying all the right things. When Daddy’s lips aren’t being the most talented thing known to mankind, they make  _ these  _ noises. And Anakin  _ loves it. _ Again, he all but greedily stuffs the older man’s cock down his throat, and that earns him more beautiful noises. “ _ Anakin. _ That’s enough.” Oh no, Daddy said that in that hard, mean tone, the tone he only uses when Anakin is in trouble. He feels Daddy’s cock leave his mouth and he’s finally given the chance to properly breathe. Which is absolute  _ torture. _

He looks up at Daddy with teary eyes, he won’t speak, because he hasn’t been given permission. He already disobeyed earlier, and he won’t make it worse for himself. But Daddy never said he couldn’t make noises, he was always allowed to. Daddy let him whine and cry when he needed to, because being forced to stay quiet was the absolute worst, and after all his Daddy was truly too kind to a naughty, bratty boy like him. Was Daddy mad? Oh if he could only explain he just wanted to hear another of Daddy’s pretty noises, he didn’t wanna be bad! But he was. He was naughty and now Daddy probably wouldn’t let him touch him anymore. Oh no what if Daddy-

“Anakin, sweetheart look at me.” Oh, Daddy doesn’t seem mad anymore? But why! He was bad! He was-! “Anakin. Eyes.” Quick as a flash Anakin’s eyes met his Daddy’s. He felt hands wipe away tears, he didn’t realize he was crying. “It’s alright my dear. I know you didn’t mean to be naughty, did you?” Anakin immediately shakes his head in agreement, he really didn’t! A gentle smile forms on Daddy’s lips. “There you are, sweetheart. You’re not bad, I promise.” He knows Daddy, that  _ Obi-Wan  _ would never, ever lie to him. So he nods and smiles. “There’s my happy boy. Now, can Daddy fuck that beautiful mouth of yours and fill it with his come?” 

There’s his permission to speak. “Yes Daddy, of course, you can. You don’t even have to ask.” He says earnestly because really he knows Obi-Wan would  _ never  _ do something to make him uncomfortable. He trusts this man with his life, with everything he has. It’s even silly to ask permission when Anakin will willingly give himself over in a heartbeat. 

Their eyes meet and they both let out a little laugh. “Thank you my dearest,” Daddy says happily, leaning down to press a kiss to his head that Anakin happily presses into. Soon Daddy’s cock is back against his lips. Anakin goes to lick at the tip, but Daddy seems to have other, more pressing plans. In an instant, Daddy starts to fuck his mouth. “That’s it, baby boy, just sit there and take what Daddy gives you.” He purrs in that silky soft voice that makes Anakin’s hard cock about ten times harder. The addicting feeling of Daddy pulling at his hair, controlling the ruthless pace of his cock sliding in and out of Anakin’s mouth is absolutely mind-numbing. It’s hard and fast and _everything_ that Anakin needs right now, for Daddy to fuck his mouth, and face-fuck all the noise out of his head. He loves being absolutely used like this, like his only purpose in life is to sit and take what his Daddy chooses to give him, and every time he’ll be grateful for whatever that is. Whether that be Daddy fucking him sweet and gentle or like now, all rough and hard and using him like a warm hole. “Oh darling, you’re so good. So behaved, such a good little _cockslut.”_ _Oh,_ oh god the moan that leaves his own full mouth must be as obscene as he feels. He _loves it_ when Daddy calls him that. Daddy moans his name once more and he feels the salty taste of Daddy’s come. 

Daddy removes his spent cock from his lips and stares down at Anakin like he’s his whole world and more. Anakin just sits there, soaking and preening in Daddy’s silent praise, as he waits for his next command. “Open.” And that Anakin does, he opens his mouth the showcase the come coating his tongue. Daddy smiles darkly, the same way his eyes did earlier. “Swallow.” Daddy growls, and once again Anakin can only obey. He swallows Daddy’s come, the odd but familiar taste never unwelcomed, and opens his mouth for the last time to show how eagerly he can obey, how  _ good  _ he is. But no matter how good he was and how much fun he had, there’s a very pressing matter to attend to. That pressing matter being Anakin’s cock, which has already visiblt wet the front of his pants. 

Daddy moves one of his legs forward and grins. “Go on sweetheart. You’ve earned your reward.” He chuckles. Anakin moves forward in a flash, and ruts against Obi-Wan’s boot. Oh the friction is  _ perfect  _ just what he needed. 

“Oh Daddy thank you, thank you!” Anakin cries out, chasing his own orgasm like his life depended on it. The feeling of the older watching him, like a hawk watches its prey, was divine. It felt like any moment that Daddy could scoop down and devour him whole. Anakin wouldn’t mind.

“Oh look at you darling, Daddy’s little whore rubbing himself off against his leg. You’ll take anything I give you won’t you?”

Anakin nods profusely and moans. “ _ Yes.”  _ He whines, any and all other words failing him at the moment. 

“Anakin, my love. Come for me.” 

And like the good boy that he is, Anakin obeys. 

**Author's Note:**

> is...is an Obi-Wan kink a thing?? The answer? Yes. Yes it is. You can have any kink as long as its with Obi-Wan Kenobi and that my friends, is an Obi-Wan kink. 
> 
> fun game for you and your friends take a shot every time you see the word daddy and you'll have a great time being dead.


End file.
